Random BFs Are Forever Random
by Sal The Happs Dude T3T
Summary: ... Inspired (randomly) by BFs are for ever by Stederion. It's a really nice story, and I somehow got inspired to write a story. This was more random than I expected, though. Due to my procrastinating. Don't blame me. I suck. Random modified characters.


**Sal: Hey, dudes. Let me tell you something. This story is inspired by and kind of based on the story BFs are for ever by Stederion. Yes, the characters are the same (I can't say that about the characters of the characters, though). But it's different from my version, though. Mikuo is supposed to be crazier (in a somewhat good way) and Akaito was a lot less noticeable to me. Ah, the power of fanfiction. How one could do so much. If you are my lovely dear siblings, please CLICK THAT LOVELY 'BACK' BUTTON, LOCATED AT THE TOP LEFT-HAND CORNER OF THE SCREEN. THIS IS PERSONAL SPACE, AND I WOULD LIKE YOU TO RESPECT IT. THANK YOU. Now, if you AREN'T my siblings, you can continue on reading. More stuff at the end author note.**

* * *

Akaito cheerfully skipped to the room to do the same thing like he does at the end of every week – to check if he is overweight, underweight, or okay. In other words, he went there to check his weight.

What he saw shocked the peppers out of his jacket pocket. No! That can't be! Did he eat too much? No! He always ate healthily! Even coating food in habanero peppers isn't that unhealthy, right?!

He walked out of the room sadly, dragging his feet and bringing along a storm with him to his room. Mikuo was sitting in there, on the edge of Akaito's bed, hugging a pillow and slightly rocking himself back and forth.

He seemed a bit depressed. Unfortunate, because Akaito had high hopes that talking to Mikuo might be able to cheer himself up a little. When things are like this, it wasn't bound to happen.

Akaito picked up a random chair that was laid on the floor randomly and sat down on it. He sighed. They didn't talk for some time. Finally, Mikuo broke the silence.

"Do you… think you're fat?"

Akaito bawled when Mikuo completed his sentence. "WAAAAAAAAAH! I DON'T KNOW HOW, OR WHY! I ALWAYS EAT MY VEGGIES! I DON'T EAT TOO MUCH FATTY FOOD! I DON'T EAT AS MUCH ICE CREAM AS KAITO DOES! WHHHHHYYYYY?!"

"I… went to check my weight today… and the weighing machine read…"

Akaito looked at Mikuo attentively, tears of horror and sadness flowing down his face.

"I weighed 97 kilograms!" Mikuo started crying randomly as well.

Akaito was a bit shocked. Perhaps the reason why Mikuo was depressed was kinda the same reason he himself was depressed.

"Mine read… 159 kilos!"

"You're at least… 30 cm… taller than me!"

"But I'm more… overweight than you… are!"

"Oh… really?!"

Luki decided to randomly walk past and heard their random cries. He poked his head through the space between the slightly closed door and the wall.

"Hey? What's wrong, you guys (or at least Mikuo) don't cry this randomly, you know."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT DID I EAT WRONG?" Akaito wailed.

"I don't want to eat anymore!" Mikuo cried. How random.

He looked at the random duo with a confused expression. Akaito was currently banging his head on the back of the chair and Mikuo was unsuccessfully trying to tear Akaito's poor pillow into a million pieces. Aha! He knew the problem.

"You guys didn't know?"

Now it was Mikuo and Akaito who looked at Luki with a confused expression. "Huh?"

Luki giggled. What the heck.

"The weighing machine wasn't working properly and so we bought a new one," Luki explained. "But the guy didn't come and take the malfunctioning machine yet, so it's still in that room. But we got the new one already. It's in the room next to it."

Mikuo and Akaito glanced at each other in shock.

They learnt to never jump to conclusions again.

* * *

**Sal : Stupid and random, I know. I procrastinated too much again. Now I have so many stories in my freaking head that I haven't written out yet. I want to get them out, but I can't. AND MY WRITING SUCKSBALHDFIAOADNB.**

**Okay, so... I know I suck. Ah well. This story was deleted once**** by my random laptop, so this is the second time I'm writing this. It's different from the first. Kay.**

**I SUCK. I GET IT. JEEZ.**

**18 June 2013**


End file.
